A Treasure Unknown
by PhoenixEventide
Summary: Jack Sparrow finally had the one thing he for so long wanted. The Black Pearl was his once again. But an emptiness is discovered, and is unexpectedly filled.


**A/N:** Heylo, maties! Long time no update, eh? ^_^ This is my first POTC fic. I don't know what all the rest of these fics are like, so I'm unsure of how original this plot may be... Anyhoo, I really hope you all enjoy!  
  


A Treasure Unknown  
by PhoenixEventide  


  
Through the fog of hot, humid Caribbean night, the infamous Jack Sparrow sat contentedly at the end of one of the mooring docks at Tortuga. All was quiet for a change. At his right was a bottle of rum, now half empty. He hummed a song known to himself and Elizabeth. A song they had sung together when stranded on that Godforsaken island, with no food but a large supply of rum, which was, to Jack's despair, gone, used as a signal.  
  
Bring me that horizon... he sung aloud. He hummed a little more. And those really bad eggs... He quieted himself, laughing faintly. He groaned a little and rose to his feet, his hands wavering in the movements only he owned. He reached down and picked up his rum and held it up, out towards the ocean.  
  
To you, Elizabeth! he declared to the ocean. To you and Will. He took a large drink of the rum, and whipped his mouth clean as he took the bottle from his lips. There was a little left in the bottle. Enough to make one more toast, one to his love.  
  
And to you, he said, turning a little facing a massive ship docked a ways away from where he was. To freedom... To the Black Pearl. He drank the rest of the rum and stared at the dark shadow that was the blissful ship. The Black Pearl was the one thing he wanted, the one thing that was rightfully his, the one thing that could bring him happiness. It was his again, his to call his own. He stood corrected however. There was something more he wanted... something greater than a ship...  
  
He wanted a child. But not just any child... a child of his own. His child.   
  
Sorry, love, he apologized to the Black Pearl. I hope this won't change our relationship...  
  
A child, he knew, was the one thing that would bring him happiness. And not only would a child do that, but it would open up a whole new world, a new responsibility, a new love.  
  
Little did he know, he already had what he so longed for...  
  
~*~  
  
That same night, a short distance from where Jack stood, two people, a woman and a small girl, fled silently through the night.  
  
the girl panted quietly. Where are we going?  
  
You... you're going on an adventure, replied the woman. They ran a little further until they reached their ship of a destination. They ran aboard the ship and hid behind the helm.  
  
You stay here until morning, then you'll be well on your way on your adventure, said the woman quietly.  
  
Where will you be? asked the girl.  
  
Not with you, love. I'm going to stay here. Tortuga's no place for a young girl to grow up in...  
  
Will I ever see you again?   
  
The woman fell silent and stared into her daughters' eyes. A hot tear formed at her eye and fell with a blink. She knew the answer, she knew this may be the last time she'd ever see her precious daughter. But she didn't want her to know it.  
  
she said. Her daughter seemed satisfied. She reached up and threw her arms around her mother for the last time. They embraced each other for as long as possible before letting go. The woman slowly crept off of the ship and away from the docks, turning back not once to see her daughter.  
  
The girl sighed and sat back against the wooden helm. She looked up through the fog at the starry heavens above and bit her lip. She had been driven away from her mother like this before, but why was she so nervous this time? Something in the pit of her stomach told her the truth. She knew she wasn't going to see her mother again... at least not for a very long time...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A bit short, I know, but I think I did quite well on this... Feedback greatly accepted, but please, no flames ^_^ Thanks!!  
  
-Phoenix


End file.
